Cure Plum
Koichi Higa (比嘉浩一)/Cure Plum (キュアプラム) is a Fresh Pretty Cure OC created by Pretty_ Konjiki, and probably one of the best known FPC OCs at the LJ Pretty Cure community. Her addition adds some more mature elements to the series, such as bullying and depression. Basic Info Age: 14, like all other Fresh Cures Birthdate: October 29, 1995 (making her a Scorpio) Height: 5'3" Weight: 118 lbs School: Shirotsumekusa Academy (transferred from her old school since she was severely bullied) Aspiration: To be a professional ballet dancer Family: A twenty-year-old brother, who is away in college, but takes a month off when he finds out that Koichi is suicidal because of how badly she was bullied, and a seven-year-old sister. She is extremely close with her siblings; for a long time, they are her only friends. In fact, Love faints out of shock when she sees how close they are and THAT'S saying something considering how close she and Setsuna are. (Eventual) Love Interest: Shun Minami/Souler Likes: Dancing, her family, being alone Dislikes: Her old school, trust, friendship, Setsuna, Labyrinth Civilian Appearance: Long, purple ponytail; purple eyes; is also the most moe of the Cures Catch Phrase (at first): "You lose when you trust." Catch Phrase (later): "Everybody has some good in them." Best Friends: Inori, Miyuki, Chiffon Dream Seiyuu: Haruna Ikezawa (Hiroko/Laura in Hamtaro, Porun in the original Futari wa Pretty Cure) Image Songs: "Nightmare" (a cover of the 2nd Jigoku Shoujo opening); "I Bruise Easily" (this one is a more emotional song). She also does a duet with Setsuna (it will either be A Time for Miracles or Faith). Significant (fanmade) episodes: What a Snob! The New Student is a Problem! Dance Practice with Koichi! Is This a Good Idea? Refocus Priorities: Find the Fifth Cure! Chosen Fresh! Cure Plum is Born! Koichi's Past! A World of Enemies! I Will Begin Again! Plum's New Power! The Purple Heart of Friendship! Koichi and Shun (This episode is almost entirely Koichi, Chiffon and Shun; the others only appear briefly at the beginning and end. This is a semi dramatic episode, since she encounters the people that used to bully her. It is also one of the episodes that first hint Shun really does like Koichi. The battle is like Souler vs Berry in ep 38 of FPC but it's more of a comedic flirt battle.) Absolute Evil! The Truth About Miyu! Why? (the only one word episode) Backstory The Cures first meet Koichi as a transfer student to Shirotsumekusa Academy. She becomes a Cure out of nowhere. She has a very arrogant personality and is hostile towards Setsuna (and vice versa). It is later found out it that this is because she was badly bullied in her former school (she was even cyberstalked and had to change her email 3 times) and lost her ability to trust. Her symbol is the peace sign (like the ones worn by hippies), and her theme colors are white and purple. Later she falls in love with Shun Minami much to the horror of the others who try to talk her out of it despite the fact the feelings may be mutual. Koichi's past before Pretty Cure was not a happy one. She had dreamed of being a professional ballet dancer and had taken dance classes for ten years. Unfortunately, the only people who took her seriously were her family members. but unfourtunatly the only people who took her seriously was her family. Many students in her former school, particularly a group of four girls, bullied her. In fact, the first time her Pickrun saw Koichi, the four were forcing her to buy coffee for them. When they didn't like it they threw it at her instead, inflicting second-degree burns. The leader of the bullies pretended to be Koichi's friend at one point and even convinced her family members to start bullying Koichi's siblings and parents. For example, she gets her sister to beat up Koichi's younger sister and her brother to blackmail Koichi's brother, who he roomed with, after the bully found out he was bisexual and was attracted to her brother. (Although he eventually falls for another guy and they become a couple around the time Koichi first appears.) The same brother also stalked Koichi, at one point attempting to rape her, which was found later to be set up and they even planned assult her sister. Even the girls' parents join in; Koichi's mother receives a package of fruit from the other girl's mother saying she will be sorry. This girl's mother also worked with the school board so the girls weren't punished although the mother is hinted to hate Koichi too even calling her for a "meeting"; that was just her berating her as an ugly pig (at one point she calls her an slut that won't amount to anything). The family is later found to be very prejudiced (even calling an African American transfer student a slur that repeated here) and the amount of harrassment her brother gets for being bisexual could be considered a hate crime (in the mother gives her daughter permisson the to vandalise his locker with the word FT, which is ironic, since she used to like him, but after he refused to date her, since he said he would only date people that were nice to Koichi, she started to harass him too). Koichi finally leaves the school for good when the four girls jump her between classes and beat her severely, giving Koichi major bruises on her body and forcing her to hide in a bush in front of the school and call her mom, asking to be taken home. In one episode (like ep 37 although much more intense since Berry and Passion actually beat each other up instead of just arguing), Plum's mistrust comes full force and she fights Peach and the others. This culminates with Peach claiming she is being a coward. Plum, looking quite scary, screams "Don't call me a coward" and uses Peaceful Whisper on Peach. After that, she actually tries to smack Peach with her Cure Stick repeatedly before Chiffon stops her. In Koichi's scene in the Fresh Pretty Cure movie, she appears in a graveyard and dresses as Ai Enma from Jigoku Shoujo. (She even does her "pitiful shadow lost in the darkness" speech.) Information as a Pretty Cure Appearance as Cure Plum: Extra-long lavender drill ponytail; retains eye color Henshin and Intro Phrase: Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up! The Purple Heart stands for Peace! Chosen Fresh, Cure Plum! Attack: Nasty things, nasty things, fly away! Pretty Cure Peaceful Whisper! Power-Up Weapon: Plum Violin Power-Up Attack: Shine, Minuet of Peace! Cure Stick, Plum Violin! Glide, Wave of Peace! Pretty Cure Peaceful Whisper Fresh! (When she is badly injured the attack power increases by 200%.) Phrase during Lucky Clover Grand Finale: Plus One! Peaceful Leaf! (She comes in between Berry and Peach.) Power-up Henshin Phrase and Intro: Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up! The Powered Purple Heart stands for Fresh Chosen Peace! Cure Plum! 2nd Power-Up Attack (with Plum Clover): May Peace Make all Bad Things Begone! Plum Clover! Pretty Cure Wings of Peace! Cure Inger Intro Phrase: The White Heart is the Heart of World Peace, Soaring Fresh! Cure Inger! Pickrun: Nirun (ニルン). The Nirun's abilty is Power and gives Chiffon the ability to create powerful energy blasts. It wears a bandanna to represent her courage to be able to trust again. Trivia Koichi shares some similarities with another FPC OC, Heiwa or Cure Sapote, given that both have the element of peace, wear something purple, and hold a grudge towards Setsuna. In Koichi's case, this is because she thinks Setsuna is a snob. The feeling is mutual between the two, and once they even come close to physically fighting (and have to be restrained by Miki and Inori). Koichi is the only Cure that Shun/Souler calls by name without a honorific (another hint of a possible relationship?). Part of the "bully's family stalks the victim's family" concept was derived from the Jigoku Shoujo episode "Early Afternoon Window" in which a woman gets her daughter to harass a girl since the girl's mother saw the woman commit adultery. The Fresh Cure Clover is a power-up version of the Fresh Cure Stick. It requires a tremendous act of courage for a Cure to get such item. The new attacks with said items are: Pretty Cure Lovely Bloom (Peach), Pretty Cure Esperanza Gale (Berry), Pretty Cure Prayer of Purity (Pine), Pretty Cure Felicity Earthquake (Passion), and Pretty Cure Wings of Peace (obviously Plum). Koichi falls in love with Shun/Souler even if he's evil because she believes everyone has some good in them. In fact, she even thinks Northa isn't all evil, prompting the others to initially think she's too much of a pacifist. Category:Pretty cure